A Sunflower's Dream
by Star of ages 14
Summary: When Hinata has dreams, some weird and some scary, we have her favorite cousin come into the picture. Will Hinata trust Neji enough to tell him her nightmares and let him be the big brother figure she's always wanted? takes place after the Chunin exams!


Disclaimer - I don't own Naruto!

Hope you all like it.

Also I know I haven't been updating but between school and home I haven't had the time but I will try. I've got a good portion of a chapter of 'Who Knew?' done I just need to finish it.

Well, ON WITH THE STORY!!

* * *

A Sunflower's Dream

* * *

It was time to go to sleep again in the Hyuuga compound and Hinata was ready for sleep. She had trained hard today with her team mates, Kiba and Shino, and was happy to go home to rest.

Slipping under the covers the blackish blue short haired girl sighed as her head hit the pillow and was out like a light in an instant.

* * *

_One thing she knew was that this was not her room for she didn't live on the streets and another she didn't remember even walking to this place, that and her father, Hiashi Hyuuga, would have her head for walking outside at night even if she could protect herself which of course she could for she was a Konoichi of the Leaf but he only allowed her out at night for missions. _

_This is where she found herself, in an old small parking lot. It looked like it had rained recently with only a bit of light from an old street lamp to light the dark area. _

_In front of her sight of pearl white eyes a dark figure moved out of the shadows. She could not see who it was for they were covered with a long black cloak which covered the unknown person's face from view except for the mouth which turned up into an evil smile, the teeth were pointed and covered with a light dash of crimson liquid. Hinata's eyes grew wide as the figure of the person came closer and closer. _

_Then the person was running at her and her brain could only think of one thing and one thing only; survival. _

_Quickly running she jumped onto the side of the building and then came back down to the ground but landed wrong which tripped her. Falling onto the wet pavement she looked up to her attacker who lifted the blade concealed in the cloak and lifted it into the air…. _

* * *

Shooting up from her bed with the light blue blankets ruffled from tossing and turning, she looked around with wide eyes. Her room was just as she left it. Her door to the compounds hallway was closed, her window half open letting in the summer breeze and her clothes for tomorrow were sitting on her desk chair just as she had left them.

Sighing in relief she held her head and thought her dream over. Hurried bare feet could be heard coming down the wood floors outside her room and then a knock was heard on the door.

"Hinata, is everything alright?" The voice Hinata knew all to well sounded outside the door, the voice of her cousin, Neji Hyuuga.

"I-I'm fine Neji brother, you may come in." Her soft voice sounded.

With quick steeps Neji entered his cousin's room.

His hair was much longer than his cousin's and brown, tied at the bottom of it, which suited him even though he was male but he had the same moon lit eyes of Hinata.

Sitting on the floor beside her bed her cousin's face turned to worry.

"What's wrong, Neji brother?" Her voice was soft and calm like always but this time with a hint of fear in it which of course Neji picked up instantly.

"I heard you scream and thought something had happened to you so I came running. I wonder how the whole compound didn't wake up, it's 11:15 P.M.!"

"Sorry for waking you cousin." Her head hung low and her dark hair framed her face, hiding her eyes from view.

Neji's mouth formed a little smile.

"It's alright I was up anyways sense I don't sleep well."

Getting up off the hard wood floor he stretched his legs which had become numb from sitting for so long.

"If you need anything just ask, or yell." Neji smirked at his own little joke and left the room leaving behind a sleeping Hinata who had a small smile on her face.

* * *

_Everything was blurry when next Hinata opened her eyes but soon they came into focus but it was still kind-a blurry. _

_There were people standing around staring her while she lay in the bed when she noticed her stomach was big, like a balloon. _

_Then it was like she was moving on her own, she kept screaming for the men to leave which with her soft voice it kind-a shocked her that her voice could even go higher than a whisper. Hearing a baby cry was the last thing she heard. _

_Then everything was black once again but only to be replaced with soft lush green grass between her toes and the wind from the close by Atlantic sea to comfort her. _

_A call from behind Hinata made her look in that direction from which she saw her team mate and friend Kiba along with her other team mate and friend Shino. Behind the both of them was Akamaru barking happily while running along side his master. _

_The two boys ran past her and in both of their hands they held what looked like a white rope which as soon as they were only a few feet away Hinata started to run also for from what she found out the rope was connected to her waist and the only way for her not to fall flat onto her face was to run with them. _

_Running gave her a high she never knew she could get but it only got better when her feet lifted off the ground and then she was soaring like a kite while gliding on the breeze of the ocean with her new long wings which now stretched out keeping her afloat in the air. _

_Then she couldn't see her friends anymore. They had been running to keep her in the sky and now they were gone and Hinata could feel herself losing altitude fast. _

_She was scared for she felt a presence coming from the ground, it was not friendly form what she could tell. _

_Landing on the grass and then running for her life she tried to get into the air once more and then everything went black. _

* * *

Waking once again Hinata decided to go to the kitchen to get some water while she mulled over all her brain had managed to get her to see.

Rounding the corner she made it into the kitchen only for her to see her number one cousin Neji sitting at the table taking a swig out of his clear glass cup.

Getting her own glass of water then sitting down across from him she took her own drink and placed it to her lips to drink then set it down to stair at the boy across from her.

Telling the dreams she had to Neji was quite easy and it made her feel better. Hinata also knew he would not start blabbing about what she told him for he was quite nice, quiet, listened and didn't get into anyone's business unless they wanted him to.

Neji let out a chuckle at what she told him.

Hinata smiled and thought to herself, 'If I ever need anything I can always depend on Neji.' This would be true for many years to come for he was more like a big brother to her now instead of a cousin which meant a lot to her now and of course, Neji.

* * *

Hope you all liked it! Review please but no flames!

I made this story for my English 1 class but I re edited it because I couldn't put to many Japanese words in here sense this is America and a LOT of people don't even know the word Konoichi or even Shinobi, that makes me so sad. sweat drops.

Anyways I made this for my E1 class and based it off of a few dreams I had before. Hope you enjoyed!

* * *

Star Of Ages 14


End file.
